


morally challenged

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dubious Morality, F/M, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: story setup. for the greater good, Bulma takes over the galaxy.





	morally challenged

 

There can be little doubt the Illustrious Bulma Briefs is the greatest mind of her time. And she is not by a long shot the only one that thinks that. No; it’s not just tabloids and newspapers bolding her name in big capitals across the front pages. Its the science papers; the knowledge databases and news sites.The online forums that whisper her name. It’s more than that, Bulma pep-talks to herself as she enters the classroom. It is _fact_.

 

Bulma scans around the classroom, taking in her seated friends; the z-fighters. All gathered. Do they realise? How many inventions of life-changing import, how many discoveries has she made? Oh yes, _capsules_. Nice little things. But how about the discovery of dragon balls, the technology to find them? How about aliens and greater-than-lightspeed space flight? Gravity manipulation and time travel.. Oh, the list goes on. Still, nothing as boring as blowing your own horn, so Bulma knows to play it low-key even now. Both you and this class should just remember to give credit where credit is due.

 

Yet in all her awesomeness in the sciences and inventing branches, Bulma considers her tinkerings with her fellow men most important. Oh, no; nothing as pathetic or small-minded as Gero’s messing with androids -or actually, cyborg creation. That’s what you call it when you modify a human you see. A cyborg. Of course, Gero was too simple to even get that right.

 

No, Bulma’s work is wholesome and good, an on a whole different level. Kind, and better for all those involved. Take, for instance, Son Goku. She locks gazes with the earth-raised Saiyan and smiles at him. Earth’s savior. And, while technically perhaps not quite human, her first and most well-known project. What was he, before her? A lost wild boy, fighting rocks and cars, is what he was. Now? now he’s earth’s greatest hope in times of trouble. A friend, a father, a family man -though, honestly, he sucks at that last part. But that was Chichi’s department now.

 

Another case in point: Yamcha. What was he without her? A desert bandit, hiding out in the wild afraid of girls. He’d still be out there, hiding, amounting to nothing if it was not for her. Now, he’s a famous baseball player, a well-known martial artist. The perfect boy-on-your-arm for near any occasion, though admittedly a bit on the simple side. But that is just part of the attraction. Besides, not even the great Bulma Briefs can fix that much stupid.

 

And finally, her crowning achievement: her husband. A man so wild and dangerous whole planets were destroyed by his hand. Little more than a stray dog when she picked him up and and offered him a place to stay. But she knew potential when she saw it. Dusted him off and gleamed on some polish, and presto: a loyal, slightly overprotective prince charming that actually does come to heel when called --though don’t tell him that to his face.

 

So, it only made sense that after the Buu fiasco Bulma made some provisions to extended her protection to the entire earth. Hell, for the betterment of all, it should be common understanding that the entire universe would be better off under her clairvoyance guidance.

 

Though she would of course never have forced it upon them. If not the situation had not demanded it. You see, in an act of clarity Bulma had asked Shenrong the please give her notice next time their planet was in threat of destruction. And the dragon compiled, and informed the Lady of a creature called Zeno, who apparently was set to exterminate the entire galaxy in only five years from now. On account of the average power level being too low for his tastes. And, as the creature was apparently some over-god in control of all galaxies, fighting was not an option this time.

 

“But you see, all we need to do is raised the average power level of all creatures in the galaxy to ten or higher. If we do that, Zeno will apparently pardon us all --Don’t worry Goku, you can still fight. It just means our galaxy will be safe from destruction.”

 

And so we find ourselves at this gathering. It is not unusual in make up; all the usual heroes are present. What is different is the place and manner; The Capsule Corp’s heir has reserved an old-fashioned classroom for the meeting, and she addresses them as a teacher would, chalking down notes on a blackboard as she explains.

 

“Now, before you all run off to train to raise your own power level, please understand that with your already crazy power levels, but small numbers, this will make little difference. What we needs is to get the mean power level up.”

 

She glances at her friend’s blank stares, notices her husband’s raised hand but pushes on. “Mean as in average? Let me explain like this - if you have 99 people with a power level of one, and one with a level of 101, the mean powerlevel would be two.”

 

“Now, if this one person trains till his power level is 201- adding one hundred points, the average power level will become only a sad _three_ . But if those ninety nine people work to raise their level to 10, which should be easy, the average level with the guy at 101 added would be _eleven_.”  

 

She looks around the quiet room. Empty faces, until Krillin pipes up softly. “So, in order to safe our galaxy.. we should.. put the entire population on an… exercise schedule?”

 

“Yes! Exactly!” But the giddiness does tamper as the rest keeps looking as if she’s grown an extra head. “Any questions?” Bulma asks, looking around her team of fighters. The hand from before goes up. And being the tinkerer she is, Bulma knows Vegeta’s question is not in the technical realm. Apparently she’s slowed down her explanation so far that he’s already figured out where this is going. Figured it out, and does not like it. And well, Bulma doesn't like _that either_ , thank-you-very-much. He’s _her_ Saiyan, so having him question her ethics does not sit too well with her. “Anyone but Vegeta?”

 

She scans their faces, and realises it might be best to push the one most likely to fold. “Gohan?” he’s still a young father, and though his moral compass is strong, she knows his first question would be to ask “how?” He does not disappoint.

 

“I’m so glad you asked.”

 

And so she explains. Explains her plan, and the perfection. Why it would work. How it would work. Why she is the best woman for the job --though that should have been obvious. But these are her friends, and they can be a bit dense when it comes to noticing perfection. She tells it all, and they listen. Enraptured, amazed..

 

She’s lost them. Quite a while back, she realises. Was it the four  syllable words? She had expected at least Piccolo to follow. But his eyes are closed, and she’s pretty sure he is not meditating. Well, he always did lack any formal education, hatched from an egg as he was. But the previous Kami is also apart of him so he should have at least been able to understand her. Able perhaps, but obviously not willing.

 

She scans again, passing over the glazed eyes of Krillin. And the very rapt attention in Goku’s eyes. Rapt attention, but not on her nor the subject matter. She’s pretty sure he’d following the comings and goings or a pair of parent birds outside. Well it’s fine. If they do not object now, they will have little reason not to follow her orders later.

 

In fact, it's perfectly ok. She had expected to need to talk them into this. But her friends seem to have been baffled by her math equations and explanations into economics and extraterrestrial politics. They must trust her enough so they won't even bother. All except one, apparently.

 

Vegeta’s hand is up, angrily this time. She grunts at it. Oh, she’d planned it this way of course. Mostly for Gohan, who respects teachers though. For Vegeta she hadn’t really known if the classroom would even be something he know of; he never did answer her questions on his own education. So this setup might not have been familiar enough for him to grant her any power. But that part works, and she’s the teacher. He might be a difficult student now, but at least he’s following the rules. She’ll deal with that later. For now however...

 

Will anyone else oppose her? Krillin. He’s looking at his wife, Eighteen. She’s not even paying attention though. That was the fix she had to do before class. Took the android to the side and fixed her up with a nice sum of money and explained why this would be beneficial to them all.

 

Videl, she’s not a problem. A bit of a sock m type, Bulma had expected this plan to have her approval. Piccolo, awfully quiet. But giving her a half-evil smirk. Perhaps her plans run well with his old dreams for world-domination and he’s cool with this.

 

Gohan. After one voiced worry about taking the people’s choice he folded. Always was a push-over. Especially to a teacher. And that’s what she is right now. Hah.

 

Goku, still just staring out the window. Yep. he’s cool with it. As long as he gets to fight and protect earth. That’s covered, right?

 

Trunks and Goten, in their young teens, seem excited by the prospect. Especially Trunks. Good to see a little of herself in her son, especially as he’s the only one in the room that could give her a good debate on this. All of course, “Fine, Vegeta?”

 

”Can we go back again and explain to me _why taking over the galaxy_ is not bad when _you’re_ doing it?”

 

Bulma nearly startles; this is the objection she kind of feared. But now her husband is uttering it, and actually.. Well, that works to her advantage does it not?

“Because I’m - _-we_ are good. And we’re doing it for a greater good. That is why.”

 

He still scowls at her. “Greater whatever. I thought we agreed threatening others was evil.”

 

With a sigh Bulma strolls to his table, thrusting out her chest - and cleavage out at him. Diversey tactics, true. But no less effective. “If the rest of you have no more questions, you can go out to the lunch table. Meanwhile, I’ll try and explaining safing the galaxy to my _morally challenged_ husband.”

 

There’s a whoop, from the teen boys and Goku both, as they all abandon the couple to fix their little tiff without another worry. Bulma grins down as Vegeta crosses his arms, obviously annoyed at any lack of support, but too proud to call them out. When Bulma slides her ass onto his table and gives him a leer from under dark lashes, he does point out. “Are you sure _I’m_ the morally challenged one here?”

  
  
  



End file.
